Broken Maple
by Amethystgirl91
Summary: Canada has become Russias new victim, what obsticals will Canada have to encounter while he is one with Russia. Also will America be able to save him?Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi I know a lot of people do these stories so I thought I should try will see how far this goes if I'll continue or not.

Disclaimer I don't own Hetalia

Numb was all he felt right now, numbness and coldness. He had no idea what happened or where he was for that matter but he also felt bare like all his clothing was off of his skin. It was dark he could hardly see a thing he felt his face to see if he still had his glasses at least, he didn't. What was he going to do? He could hardly see without them a sudden shiver interrupted his thoughts so he curled himself into a ball to keep warm.

He was hurting all over like someone beat him but he didn't know who yet. Suddenly the door creaked open revealing some light he squinted to see who his captor was, he appeared to be tall and was holding something in his hand. "Welcome to your new home Matvey" he recognized that thick accent so Russia was his captor what would he want with him?, and what did he mean by new home?. "I see you're awake now da?. Oh you look cold I'll warm you up" Russia pulled Canada closer to him so he was leaning up against him then Russia pulled out his weapon he saw earlier.

Suddenly Russia pressed the weapon up against his bare skin Canada screamed it burned finally after a few seconds he removed it and what it left behind was the U.S.S.R. symbol. "There now you will always belong to me da" Russia said happily as if nothing happened Canada said nothing except for a sniffle he was in to much pain. "That is enough for today from now on you'll be sleeping with me", Russia picked the broken Canadian up in his arms, and carried him up stairs to his room Canada could only wonder what Russia will have in store for him for the rest of his life.

A/N sorry its short this is just the introduction later chapters wil be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mathew woke up he was surprised he was fully clothed, and Russia wasn't there he didn't care where Russia was he was just glad he wasn't in the same room, but who dressed him he wondered. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, the one thing still missing though was his glasses, so he was still squinting to see. "Hello" Mathew said in a quiet voice with the door on a slight crack "Canada I brought you some breakfast Mr. Russia wants you to eat". The man said the voice seemed familiar but he wasn't sure who. "May I come in?" "Oh- oh s-sorry I thought Russia might be there". "Oh don't worry Mr. Russia had a very early meeting, he told me to dress you".

So this is Lithuania Canada suddenly remembered a good friend of his brother oh how he wished he could see him. "T-thank you Toris you didn't have to do this-""oh but Mr. Russia insisted that I watch you while he's away". Canada didn't say anything he just stared at his food which was tea, and pancakes which had no syrup he was sort of upset about no syrup but boy was he starving, so he started eating while Lithuania talked. "Canada I'm so sorry about all of this really I am look, I'll help you out anyway I can but when Russia's hear I have to obey him as much as I don't want to, anyway Mr. America is probably worried sick", " he probably doesn't even know I'm gone".

"Now Mathe- I – I mean Canada I'm sure that's not true. He cares about you, he talked about you when I worked for him". "Really?" "Really now I'll let you finish up and I'll come back in an hour to check on you o.k." Canada only made a small smile as Lithuania left.

Russia sighed as he waited for England to stop talking about his economy and other boring things that he wasn't interested in, all he wanted to do was go back home to his little Matvey these idiots had no idea where he is. America doesn't seem to notice, besides does he ever notice anything. "And that is all I have to say thank you" England said "Alright thank you all for coming " America said suddenly his phone rang " hello oh hey boss yeah just got done, huh no I haven't seen him sorry alright I'll look for him, o.k. talk to ya later then bye". "Everything alright Amerika?" Russia asked "why do you care commie scum, look my Canada's missing and I don't know where he is so leave me alone ". "Oh I hope you find him" Russia said smiling with his dark aura "yeah a huh". He has no idea that Canada is his new pet.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews so far I'm glad people like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

Russia finally got home after a five hour flight, of course it was held in England which was far away from his little pet. Oh he couldn't wait to see him again its been so long, he hoped Lithuania was treating him well. Finally, Russia got home.

"I'm home Lithuania " "oh- oh welcome home how was the G8 meeting or should I say G7 because Canada wasn't there". "Oh it was boring as usual I was too busy to concentrate I was thinking of Matvey, by the way how is he, did you serve him like I told you to"?. "Yes-yes Mr. Russia I did but he is sleeping now due to the late hour". "Oh, oh well I'll just let him sleep then I am a bit tired after that long flight." Russia said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Once he got to the bedroom Canada was in he opened the door and saw a little nightlight in the corner, he smirked and saw Canada sleeping. Quickly Russia undressed and crawled into the bed next to Mathew and stroked his hair. "Oh my new pet I have many things planned to do to you" Russia whispered softly and then placed a soft kiss on his forehead, then Russia fell asleep due to the long plane ride.

Once Lithuania made sure Russia was asleep he thought that this was his only chance on Calling America, so he quickly ran to the kitchen without making a sound. Once he got to the phone he picked it up but to his shock was dead silence. Wh- what in the- how- .

"Well, well Lithuania you have found out I cut the phone line do you think I'm stupid? I knew you were going to call America I couldn't let that happen so I cut all the phone lines". Russia said evily sending a chill down Lithuania's spine. "I-m sorry Mr. Russia but how will you make contact"? "It's called a cell phone da" silly Lithuania".

Russia laughed "for that little stunt you will spend the next three days in the basement is that clear?". Lithuania swallowed the lump in his throat then finally spoke. "Yes Mr. Russia" with that he fallowed Russia to the cold underground.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh how Canada wished tgis nightmare was a dream where he was with his Brother America, England, and France just to hang out like they used to, but this was reality just a few days ago he was kidnapped by Russia. He was forced to live with him, sleep with him, and do whatever he said. Canada was interrupted from his thoughts when Russia yawned.

"Ahh good morning my Matvey." Russia said as he leaned closer to Canada and gave him a light kiss. Canada was shocked by the gesture; he slightly made a small blush.

"Oh Canada you are so beautiful I love your purple eyes they look just like mine". Russia said while stroking Canada's cheek. "I want you to give me a blow job with no biting, if you refuse, then I'll have to lock you in a cage just like the little pet you are". Canada nodded slowly turning pale as a ghost.

Russia had one knee one side of Canada's neck and his manhood hovering near Canada's closed mouth. Russia smiled and enjoyed the feel of Canada's mouth on his manhood. Canada had some tears form in his eyes because this was actually his first time, doing this, and he hated every minute of it. Russia was still smiling enjoying seeing tears form in Canada's eyes oh how he loved to break people.

Then Russia removed his manhood from Canada's lips. "Now that's a good pet, now its my turn to do you". Russia tilted his head and then firmly parted Canada's legs. His hands remaining on Canada's upper inner thighs and lowered onto Canada's manhood. Russia placed light kisses all around Canada's manhood and lightly teasing it. Russia smiled and decided to step up by covering Canada's manhood slowly. Russia enjoyed watching Canada try not to make any sounds, but Canada couldn't hold them in. Canada's hips buckled, body withering, and moaning softly as Russia brought him to his climax. Russia swallows all of Canada's juices and licking Canada's entire manhood until all the juices were gone.

Canada paled and Russia smiled. "You taste sweet and warm just like my sunflowers".

Russia said softly looking at Canada who was still panting lightly. "You may take a shower while I do some other business to tend to, but after your shower I want you to come downstairs I will have a special surprise for you". Russia sadi happily as he was dressing himself. Shortly after he left the room Canada was sobbing uncontrollably on the bed.

**Well how was that? It was my first time doing a scene like that. I hope I did ok anyways I still have a lot more planned for this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

As Canada was showering, Russia walked down the hallway towards a door that led to the basement that Lithuania was being held. "Lithuania I have a favor for you" Russia said in a sing song voice.

"Y-yes what can I help you with"? Toris asked shyly. "I want you to make Canada and I Russian style pancakes this is the surprise I told him about". "This is going to be like a date so I want you to be our servent". "Y-yes sir." "Also if you don't cooperate you will go back in that basement for a whole week do I make myself clear". "Yes Sir". "Good now hurry up he'll be out any minute".

As Matthew got out of the shower he heard a knock on his door. " Oh Matvey may I come in I got a surprise for you". "Ok you can come in" Mathew said. "Ok close your eyes" Russia said as he walked in the door. "Alright you can open now" Russia said excitedly. Once Canada opened his eyes he saw a simple red cocktail looking dress, finally Canada spoke. " Umm you really want me to wear this"? He asked sort of embarressed" "Yes this is the surprise, you and I are going on a date which will be in the dining room Toris will be our servant". Russia said happily.

Canada just stared at him in complete shock really, Russia wants him to go on a date and wear a dress?, well if it's the only way to survive in this hellhole. He will never tell anyone about their 'so called date'. " If you say anything about this you'll be put in a cage for punishment Is that understood". Canada only nodded his head " good now hurry I can't wait forever". Russia said as he closed the door.

Once Canadas was done changing he walked down the hall and down the stairs. "Oh Matvey you look wonderful" Russia said happily. "Thank you I guess" Canada said shyly. "Here are your drinks sir's" Lithuania said. "Thank you Toris" Russia said as both of them took a drink. "I also have another present for you" Russia said as he reached into his coat pocket. " Here you go I even fixed them" "Thank you Russia I've been missing these". "You're quite welcome but, you can call me Ivan"."Here you go sir's" Lithuania suddenly said as he walked by with two plates. "Thank you, Toris you may leave now".

As the plate was set in front of Canada he looked at it strangely. Russia seemed to notice. " Trust me you'll like them their Russian style pancakes I thought about you and how much you love pancakes", Russia said happily. Canada then picked his fork up and took a bite, it was different but good. "These are actually really good R- I mean Ivan" Russia nodded then continued eating the rest of the dinner in silence. Halfway through the meal Canada spoke. "May I be excused I have to use the restroom" "alright you may go but don't be to long I've got another surprise". Canada nodded then walked towards the bathroom. Once Canada got in he closed the door then he locked it, oh how he hated being here he wished he was at home with his brother, France and England. He would have to think of a way to escape he wanted to do it soon but first he had to get back and finish this date.

**Sorry it looks weird I'm. On my iPod but this is the first part second part will be up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

As Canada was leaving the bathroom he was wondering what else Russia had in store. "Ah there you are Matvy I was getting worried". Russia said happily "Toris, put some music on this is how we are going to end this date is by doing a favorite dance of mine, it's Russian of coarse". Russia said while smiling at Canada. Dancing Russia wanted him to dance? Canada thought he would look ridiculous. "Come on Matvey don't you want to dance?" Russia said as he was walking towards Canada. "Ok" Mathew said as he reluctantly walked towards Russia. Russia took Canada's hand and pulled him close to his body. "Well this is nice isn't it? just the two of us?, no one else around". Russia said as he whispered in Canada's ear. As they continued to dance Russia started to get a little to clingy, that made Canada scared he didn't want a repeat of his last encounter he was in so much pain when Russia was done having sex. Suddenly Canada lost control and slapped Russia across the face. "Matvey that wasn't very nice, you know what happens when my pet doesn't behave? Do you"?. Canada shook his head he didn't know what happend he just lost control and decided that that was enough . "Come on Matvey to the basement your going to be severly punished that's not how we behave during dates". Russia said as he grabbed Canada's hand and lee him to the basement. Once they got to the basement Russia told Canada to lay on the table, then he tied his hands so he wouldn't escape. "Now, now Matvey this is what you get when you don't listen." Suddenly Russia punched Canada hard in the face and made his nose bleed he was surely going to have a broken nose. Canada couldn't help but cry Russia was very violent towards people when they didn't listen to him. " Why would you slap me Matvey?, why?" Russia said coldly. Then Russia punched him again this time it was in the eye. Canada felt dizzy he couldn't help but pray that his family was looking for him. He kept mumbling America's name. "There not going to hear you don't you get it? They don't know where you are". Russia said darkly. Canada weakly managed to say " you're wrong, they are looking for me". "Nyte they aren't can't you just accept it" Russia said out of anger then he hit him again. Canada felt himself loosing conciouness he couldn't take it any longer. Then he actually did go unconscious , Russia noticed this and held him saying that he was sorry and that he didn't mean to. So Russia untied him and carried up the stairs, he saw Lithiania cleaning up butLithuania said nothing. So Ivan got to his bedroom and layed Mathew on his bed stroking his hair and whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again. Well, what do you think about part two? Was it good?, bad? 


	7. Chapter 7

As Canada woke up he felt soar all over his body like someone beat him up. He noticed he was still wearing that stupid dress, man did he look ugly in a dress, he is never going to let America or anyone else know about this part. He then froze when he looked in the mirror what he saw was a bruise on his left eye, what the heck happened he thought?. All he remembered was he and Russia were dancing and Russia got to close, then it was all a blur to him after that.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Canada said quietly. "Hello Mr. Canada" Lithuania said "oh y-you can call me Mathew if you like" Canada said smiling. Toris nodded and was shocked on what he saw "oh no let me fix your eye" Toris said pulling out some alcohol and a cloth. "Oh thanks, by the way do you remember what happened last night"? Canada asked.

"Oh yes, yes I do well, you and Russia were dancing and I saw the look on your face like you didn't like him being that close to you, then all of a sudden you just lost it and slapped him across the face it made a really loud echo sound, now this may just hurt a little hold still please".

Canada nodded and did as he was told he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Canada couldn't believe it he slapped Russia sure he's lost his temper before toward Alfred but he never hit him but, this was different he was a prisoner, a pet that's what happens to people when they're in a situation like this they just use their strength they didn't know they had at least that's how Canada thought of it.

"Ok Mathew done all we need to do is wait for that to heal". "Thanks Toris thank you, you've been so kind to me I don't know how to thank you".

"Oh your welcome a friend of Mr. Americas is a friend of mine" "actually I'm his twin brother". Canada said happily Mathew couldn't help it then that made him tear up a bit when he said his name it just made it worse cause he wished he was hanging out with Alfred like they always did before his world was taken from him. Toris notice Canada crying and hugged him.

" Don't worry Mathew I'll help you as much as I can, oh your clothes are in the drawer by the bed that you came with, I found them also Russia wont be back until late tonight so you don't have to worry about him". Canada nodded he was so thankful that Lithuania was here otherwise he wouldn't know how hw could survive this situation.

"You go get dressed while I make you some lunch" he smiled and walked out of the room Canada said a small Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

When Canada woke up he realized he was in another room, like someone else's room. _This is strange_ he thought _how did I end up here_. Then he realized he was on a bed, he tried to get up but his hands were tied to the bed posts. _No, No, No this cant be happening what is Russia going to do this time?. _

"Ahh good morning my little sunflower". Russia said while carrying a tray of food.

"Are you ready for some breakfast in bed? I carried you here last night when I went to check on you and thought tomorrow, which is today I'll make you a nice breakfast". Russia said smiling as he carried the tray over to Canada.

"T-thank you" was all Canada could say. "No problem Matvey, here I'll feed you "Russia said as he leaned closer to him. "I made those Russian pancakes again now open up".

America couldn't help but worry, he knew something was missing but he couldn't lay his finger on what it was. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello Alfred F. Jones speaking" "Ahh Amerique I'm glad you answered have you seen your brother"? "Brother? Oh now he remembered the quiet one. "Ah no actually I haven't seen him in over a month" "oh because I haven't seen him either and I'm starting to worry usually I talk to him every week also no answer at his house either".

"Hmm alright will call England and make a meeting with just the three of us and see what we can come up with".

"Oh thank you Alfred" France said then he hung up It suddenly clicked his little brother Mathew, Canada was missing how could he have missed that?, what kind of brother is he? He will not give up he will be a better brother once he finds Mathew before it's too late.


End file.
